


A Lot to Learn

by bottombitch



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Come Swallowing, Double Penetration, F/M, Internal Cumshots, Kissing, Older Woman/Younger Man, Threesome - F/M/M, double blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Toriel may be past her prime, but there's still a lot she's yet to experience.





	A Lot to Learn

Having only been a part of human civilisation for a short amount of time, Toriel wasn't really sure what a lot of the norms were. Her job as a teacher had introduced her to a horde of different humans, all with different personalities and interests, but one concept that seemed to be shared between them was a love for 'partying'. She had tried looking up on the internet exactly what that was, but she was hopeless with computers. Frisk would later find Toriel's Facebook feed littered with intended Google searches. Given that she couldn't find any answers for herself, she had long since accepted that she would just have to wait for an opportunity to present itself - such an opportunity arrived in the form of a party that she had been invited to by one of her students. She trusted the student in question, so as far as she knew, there was nothing to be worried about. That was indeed the case, but she would find more within this 'partying' concept that she had been expecting...

She wasn't sure what to wear. What did humans normally wear to parties? When another 'Google search' came up short, she went to Frisk for advice.

"My child, I've been invited to a party, but I don't know what to wear. What do humans normally wear to such a thing?" she asked them. She never expected much in the way of an answer from them, and this was no exception. Rather than giving her a verbal answer, Frisk marched on over to Toriel's room, and then pulled out an outfit for her, before pointing to it, and then heading back to their room. She moved over to the bed and looked over the outfit that they had picked out for her, before her eyes widened. Were they sure? Was this really what humans wore to that sort of thing?

With no other frame of reference, Toriel took Frisk's word for it. She wasn't exactly sure that a child should be recommending that their mother figure wear something like this, but that was neither here nor there. She turned up to the party in her car, and then parked nearby. As she got out of her car, and started heading towards the house, she had already caught the eye of a couple of the party's attendees. They admired her from afar, thanks in-part to the clothes that she was wearing. She was in a dress, coloured somewhere between black and dark green. It went down to her thighs, and then cut off, leaving it just so long that nobody would be able to see what laid between her legs, though not by much. Her chest, held up by a lacey bra, was hugged tightly by the dress, showing off more cleavage than Toriel had any business to be showing, but... well, Frisk had recommended it, and they would know - they were human, after all. High-heels hugging her feet, she headed over to the house, ready for the so-called 'house party'.

As she entered the house, the first thing she noticed was that she wasn't the only monster-girl there. She gave an internal sigh of relief, and then headed further in to find out what exactly she was supposed to do here. There were so many people, and for someone as big as her, getting around was a hassle, but she managed without too much trouble, short of accidentally bumping into people occasionally. She had to pull her dress back down occasionally, finding it to be riding higher than she would have liked. It didn't take her long to realise that some of the other partygoers were looking at her. It wasn't the casual kind of looking, either, and they didn't seem to be filled with malice, either. Rather, they looked like they wanted something from her, something that she wouldn't say out loud, but that she, herself, had been craving for a long time. Oh, why was it so hard to just let go of her inhibitions? Most of those looking at her were human, too. The humans interested her. Frisk was a human, but they were just one example. There must have been four or five dozen of them in the room with her, all with different wants and needs. Did any of them share hers?

She shook her head, and tried to force her thoughts elsewhere. Heading over to a nice-looking human girl, Toriel built up the courage to actually speak. "I'm sorry, my dear. I was wondering if you could direct me to the beverages," she spoke, having to speak a little louder than she was comfortable with in order to be heard over the music.

"Of course," the girl said, with a bright smile. "I'll show you." Oh, this human was nice! That was good. Toriel hadn't really known what to expect when she had first left the underground, but the reality of humankind was a lot less bleak than she had assumed it would be. As she followed the girl, she was led to the kitchen, where there were two coolers filled with cans of alcohol. Toriel didn't have much experience with alcohol. She had only ever drunk wine before, and that was only because Asgore had insisted - wine was the drink of the dignified, he had told her. She hadn't felt very dignified. As she looked around, and then picked up a can of whatever it was that these people were drinking, she realised how free she was now, in comparison to how boring her life had been before. Opening the can was a struggle, with her larger fingers, but she managed, and then took a sip. Eugh! It tasted bitter. Too bitter... wait, no. It was manageable. There was a nice aftertaste, and the feeling that stuck around for a couple of moments after the alcohol had been swallowed was interesting, if not inherently pleasurable.

She took another sip, and then another, and then another, and before she knew it, the can had been emptied. She wondered, how long had she been stood there? She was already beginning to feel the buzz of the alcohol. She didn't quite feel dizzy, but the tipsiness was starting to hit her - she didn't feel entirely in control of herself. It helped push forward the part of her that wanted to let loose, and forget the importance of keeping herself on the straight and narrow. She deserved to be happy, didn't she? All of a sudden, the stares that she was getting from humans didn't feel alien or weird, they felt naughty and exciting, and she was curious to see exactly what the humans would do with her, if they had the chance, but she managed to keep herself from giving in that much.

"Oh, my god!" cried the girl from earlier, her own tone starting to sound drunk to Toriel. She wasn't sure if she was just now noticing that, or if it had been the case all along. She found herself giving the girl odd glances. The older monster-woman wasn't even sure what she was after, but that was part of the fun, she thought; discovering these new and exciting things about herself wouldn't be as interesting if she knew the meaning behind all of her feelings. The girl continued talking, but it took a while for Toriel to actually tune herself in. "...song is, like, the best. You should come dance with me!" the girl said, offering Toriel her comparatively smaller hand. Toriel raised her eyebrow towards the hand at first, before allowing herself to be dragged towards the makeshift dance floor.

The people dancing around Toriel all looked to be having fun, but it was as Toriel got to the dance floor that she topped paying attention to what was going on around her. The music was... loud. Incredibly loud. Had it been this loud before? She felt the hands of the girl who had guided her here slip up onto her forearms, and then the girl started dancing. She didn't even know this girl's name, and here she was, dancing with her. Remembering that she had been invited here, Toriel started to look around for the student who had invited her, only for an unfamiliar presence to find its way onto her lower back.

Toriel yelped, and half-turned her head, to see the face of one of the boys who had been staring at her. "Hey there," she made out, from the movements of his lips, though she couldn't be sure exactly what he had said because of how loud the music was. His hand moved from her lower back and sat on her hip instead, and as she turned forward to look for the girl who had brought her here, she noticed that she was no longer holding onto her, and was instead with some other boy, getting groped and felt up... much the same way that Toriel was. She felt the boy behind her's hand move up to sit underneath her breast, making her feel a little self-conscious. She thought that her chest was too big, but the boy touching her didn't seem to mind.

As he moved around her body, settling in front of her, he had to lean up in order to continue talking to her. He pressed his lips towards her ear, and then spoke. "I haven't seen someone like you before," he told her, barely audible over the music, and although Toriel didn't know why, she began to blush. The truth was that she was so excited at the thought of someone who hadn't seen anybody like her before being attracted to her - enough to start groping her, but that notion didn't find its way into her active consciousness, and she was left trying to figure out why her heart-rate was increasing. She was pulled from her thoughts once again by another pair of hands moving over to sit on her hips, and she felt the pseudo-familiar touch of a man's chest pressing against her back. The music seemed to grow louder, and Toriel couldn't even hear herself think anymore, but one feeling managed to push through above all the rest, even above the obnoxious music - she liked being touched, and she needed more of it.

She spent a couple of moments trying to think, as the two boys' hands roamed her body, touching her everywhere from her neck to her thighs. She felt so turned on that she thought she might collapse, her knees already beginning to weaken. As one of the hands got a little too close to her breast, she had to pull herself away, and headed off to the kitchen for some breathing room. As excited as she was, she didn't want to lose control. ...or did she? Though she knew it wasn't the best choice, she grabbed another beer, and drank it just as she had the first, though with a lot less patience. Her mind addled with the presence of another dose of alcohol, she made her way back to the boys, and then approached them with confidence, laying her arms around their shoulders.

"Hello, boys," she told them, speaking loud enough that they could hear her over the music. "I don't suppose the two of you would be interested in joining me upstairs? I know a lady as old as me probably isn't as appetising as some of the girls here, but I could still show you a thing or two." She wasn't even sure who had crafted those words. It certainly hadn't been her. They just sort of... slipped out.

The boys looked at each other, and then at her, and their mouths curled, forming grins. Not a moment later, Toriel was shuffling her way upstairs, moving past drunk young adults to find the nearest empty bedroom - one of the boys had assured her that it'd be safe to fool around in there, so long as they locked the door. The first bedroom that she found was occupied, and the second was locked, but the third bedroom seemed perfect for her impromptu... whatever it was. One of the boys locked the door behind her, and Toriel moved over to the bed, before taking a seat. As she looked over at them, she wondered what she was doing. Could she really have sex with someone she had only known for maybe ten minutes?

As she pondered, they began undressing themselves, starting at the top. She watched as their shirts were popped open, and their bodies were put on display for her. One was in perfect shape, with abs starting to form, and very little body hair, while the other was a little chubbier, but every bit as attractive as the first. Their pants came next, belts being opened up, before the buttons were popped and the zippers came down - only as they began to pull their pants down did Toriel notice just how big the bulges beneath were. They looked as if they were threatening to escape the confines of their underwear. Mmm. Yeah. She could definitely do it. She had been treated, and whatever gods she had to thank would be paid back in kind.

As they stood there expectantly, she realised what it was that they wanted from her. As her cheeks flushed again, she moved to her feet, and reached back to undo her dress. The act of getting undress no doubt looked a lot clumsier than she was perceiving it to be, but in her mind, she was a sex god, and these boys were about to have their worlds rocked. As her dress fell to the floor, leaving her wearing only lacey underwear, she waved the boys over, and leaned down to meet them. As they joined her, she kissed them for the first time, starting with the hot one, before moving onto the chubby one. As she kissed the latter, the other boy slid his hand into her underwear, and started playing around with her pussy. She felt her lips part involuntarily, and she pulled back from her kiss to look over at the one touching before, before biting her lip. Around that time, the other one started working at getting her bra off, and before she could even prepare herself, she was being undressed at both ends.

That was when her eyes moved to their cocks, and she lost all sense of shame whatsoever. Stood there naked, she was still easily a foot or so taller than either of the young men, but she quickly changed that by moving down onto her knees. She only had to lean down a little bit from here to come face-to-face with the prizes she had been so desperately chasing. As her tongue ran over her upper lip, showing just how needy she was feeling, she slid a nail into both of their underwear, before yanking them down, below their cocks. Their cocks matched their bodies. The hot one's cock was a little longer, and cut, while the chubby one's cock, while still sizable, was more impressive when it came to its girth, and was uncut. Regardless of size or shape, both of the cocks looked delicious, and she couldn't stop herself from leaning forward to have a taste.

She started with the uncut one, placing one hand underneath it to hold it steady, as she enveloped the head with her lips. She could hear its owner moaning from on high, but she didn't stop for him. After swirling her tongue around the head of his cock, she took him deeper, until she had the entire head inside her mouth. She brushed her tongue against the underside, gathering what precum she could, before swallowing it down, hungrily. She must have looked like such a slut, she thought, and yet there was nothing she wanted more than those cocks. The shame had gone with her clothes, and now all that was left was years of hunger, growing harder to bear each time she pulled back from the cock. She would have these cocks inside her soon, but for the time being, she wanted to enjoy them.

As she moved her mouth further along the cock in her mouth, she realised that she would have to start paying attention to the other. Pulling back, she reached her other hand over to gather some of the saliva from the hot one's cock, before moving it back over to the other one, and then starting to give the second boy a sloppy handjob. Moving her hands over the two cocks, she looked between the boys, and then stared off into space for a moment. She didn't even know their names, and yet here she was, giving them both sexual pleasure. She intended for more to happen between them. Was she a slut? She bit her lip. Maybe she was. That thought was as arousing as it was off-putting. Either way, their cocks were nice. What need was there to overcomplicate it?

Sinking her lips onto the uncut cock, she increased the speed of her stroking on the other one. These boys were young. Not too young, but young. Surely they had some stamina in them. She wondered, could she make them cum and then coax them into a second round, or would they fall short? As a grin rose on her lips, she took the uncut cock all the way into her mouth, feeling its thickness fill her throat in a way that she hadn't been filled since Asgore. He was a horrible husband, but at least he had a nice cock. Perhaps she wouldn't have to worry about missing him anymore. Perhaps she could count on these two cocks to keep her company. With the uncut cock lodged deep in her throat, she slipped her tongue out from the bottom of her mouth to dip lower, running along what she could of the boys balls, before she pulled back.

Stroking both cocks with a renewed vigour, Toriel gave herself a moment to catch her breath, before diving down onto the cut cock with the intent to bring the boy to orgasm as soon as possible. Though this cock didn't take up as much room in her throat, he did go deeper, and without the foreskin partially covering the head of his cock, she could feel the tip pulsating ever so slightly at the back of her throat; she knew that she didn't have long to go now. Before too long, she would have the cum that her alcohol-laden mind had come to crave.

Pulling her hand away from the other cock, she shifted it downward and began to fondle his balls. She heard a moan from on high, and her lips began to curl into a grin around the cock in her mouth. Deciding to end her double blowjob with something a bit more impressive, she pulled back from both of the cocks and reached her fingers into her mouth to pull her mouth open as wide as she could, while using her jaw to do the same. Though she wasn't able to talk, her mumbling seemed to give the boys the right idea, and a moment later, they had their cocks side-by-side, ready to push into her mouth.

As both cocks pressed against her tongue, beginning to slip into her mouth, she let out a needy moan, and tried to take them deeper. Moving her fingers away from her cheeks, she moved her head back and forth, taking both cocks as deep as she could. Thanks to her larger size, she managed to fit both cocks deep into her mouth, and even had them about ready to press into her throat when the owner of the cut cock - the hot one - gave a loud moan, and she suddenly felt a hot, sticky presence in the back of her throat. Pulling herself away from the other cock, she slurped the spurting one down as far as she could, and used both intense suction and her tongue moving against the base to milk the cock for all that she could, swallowing down every drop of cum as it shot into her throat. There must have been at least ten shots of the musky-tasting jizz, though she lamented that she only got to enjoy the taste for a mere moment, before it was swallowed down. She'd let herself savour the next one.

The next one came soon, too. Before she could even pull the first cock out of her mouth, the second pushed up against her cheek, demanding attention, and as she moved back to slip it into her mouth, it began to spurt and shoot off similar to the first. She used her tongue to keep the foreskin back this time, while collecting the cum in her mouth - she made sure not to swallow a single drop just yet, and although the load was heavy and viscous, her large size meant that she could carry more within her maw than most could. She felt every pulse and every shiver, and only pulled back when she knew for sure that she couldn't get any more cum from the boy.

As his cock left her mouth, she opened up and showed the boy the load he had so generously given her. It almost filled her mouth to the brim, and she had to be careful not to drop any. She wondered whether he might take a picture of her, to keep proof of her slutiness, and found herself a little disappointed when he didn't. Rather, the two boys looked on in awe as Toriel swallowed down the load with no problem, an audible gulp accompanying the jizz moving from her mouth down her throat. Once done, she opened her mouth, and stuck out her tongue, proving to the boys that she had swallowed it all.

"That was so fucking hot," the hot one said, his cock already hard for a second round. The other was clearly on his way, already stroking himself slowly and starting to grow into his second erection. Toriel licked her lips, and then moved up onto the bed, looking between the boys.

"...so, how would you two like to do this?" she asked them.

She got her answer in the form of the chubby one moving onto the bed beside her, and with a couple more strokes of his cock, he was ready for her. She looked between them again, and realised that she was probably about to take a cock in both holes. That was an arousing thought for the still-needy mother, who had never taken a cock in both holes at once before, but she was more than ready to try. Moving onto the boy, she opted to take him in her pussy, while giving the hot one access to her ass - it would hurt less that way, she assumed. She reached down to align the first cock with her twat, before dropping herself down onto it, looking like she had a lot more sexual experience than she actually did, but she had said that she would be teaching the boys here, hadn't she? Reaching back, she used her hands to spread open her ass for the other one, and only a couple of moments later, after having taken a second to enjoy the sight of the godly ass splayed open before him, the owner of the second cock pressed up against her behind. Still lubricated from her saliva, coupled with the fact that he wasn't all that thick, he had little trouble pushing himself inside.

And just like that, Toriel had two cocks inside her. She felt full. More full than she had ever felt in her life. Coupled with the fact that she could feel their cum sitting heavy in her stomach, warming her from the inside, she had little to complain about. Wrapping her arms around the chubby one's shoulders, she took the reigns for the time being, moving herself slowly between them. They had positioned themselves well, meaning that she could move without too much hassle, though having two cocks inside her had felt like a larger presence than Toriel had been expecting, and she struggled to do much moving at all. That was until her arousal took over, and despite the slight pain that came with having her ass filled for the first time, she began to piston herself between the two cocks, moaning all-the-while.

When she managed to get herself into a steady rhythm, the two boys began to move with her, moving their hips only slightly. The one in her ass moved with more force, and every time she pushed back against him, he pumped forward against her, making his skin slap against her fur. During one thrust, as he hit a particularly sensitive part of her ass, Toriel was forced to stop for a moment and gather herself, during which the cock's owner began to grind against her, before reaching forward to take a handful of her breast. The one below her seemed to have the same idea, but rather than using his hands, he leaned up and took her nipple into his mouth. The overstimulation from all angles sent Toriel into her first orgasm. With it being her first orgasm in years (not counting the occasional self-indulgent masturbation session), it shook her to her core.

After her orgasmic high faded, she was left unable to move much, her joints feeling stiff. She caught her breath - she really wasn't as young as she used to be - and then the two guys fucking her couldn't wait anymore. As the one behind her moved his hands to her shoulders, and the other moved his to her hips, they started to thrust faster, falling quickly into a consistent rhythm of slap after slap, both cocks pushing as deep into her as they could manage. She could hear them moaning, and as the one down below returned his lips to her nipple, adding rough suckling onto all the stimulation she was already feeling, she knew that it wouldn't be long before she was thrown into her second orgasm of the night. That was such a nice concept - the idea that after so long of going all but ignored by the opposite gender, these two boys were about to bring her to more than one orgasm in the space of a single night. She'd have to go to parties more often.

All of a sudden, she felt the hot one's hand come crashing down against her ass. She let out a yelp, and as the initial surprise faded away, it occurred to her just how damn good that had felt. "Again," she sighed, laying her head in the chubby one's neck, before repeating herself, "Again!" He complied. Spanking her a second time, he started to grind against her each time his cock bottomed out inside her. His balls were slapping against her pussy below, and although she was sure that was awkward for the other boy, it sure felt good to her. She imagined all of the things she could do with these two cocks - all of the long-held fantasies that she could play out. The alcohol was fading from her mind by this point, but the liberation that it had brought her lingered on.

Her second orgasm rocked through her, and she lost her balance, falling onto the boy beneath. He didn't seem to mind. Although he had lost the nipple to be playing with, now he could kiss her, and that was an entirely different fun experience in itself, for the both of them. With her mouth pressed against his, Toriel allowed herself to enjoy making out with him, letting all other worries fall by the wayside. The boys were busy fucking her, and she was busy kissing. Everything felt right.

Their bodies slammed against hers a few more times after that, and then the cock in her ass was pushed in as far as it could go. As his hips stopped moving, the hot one let out a cry of pleasure, and then came, filling her ass with his cum. Because of how tight she was back there, she felt every twitch and every spurt. It was phenomenal, and almost sent her into her third orgasm, so soon after the second one. The thing that got her in the end was the thicker cock pressing up against her cervix; with one final slam upward, the chubby one bottomed out within her, pushing up against her core, and then burst inside her. Both of her holes were being filled. The warm presence in her stomach had faded by now, but it was replaced with two new ones.

The boys pulled out of her, and although she spent a few moments making out with them both, they didn't stick around very long. She wasn't sure what they were moving onto, but all the power to them. She was exhausted, and she hadn't actually expected anything more than a one-night stand, although the concept was alien to her. She had set out that night with the intention of figuring out exactly what was so exciting about the idea of partying, and as she laid there, on a stranger's bed, cum seeping from both of her holes, she could say for sure that the idea excited her. She hadn't even gotten the names of the boys she'd been sleeping with - they'd always be remembered to her as 'the hot one' and 'the chubby one', though more than their bodies, she would remember their cocks.

Walking was a struggle, with how tired and full she was, but she managed. After getting dressed, she did her best to make herself look presentable, and then headed home. She snuck in while Frisk was sleeping, and headed to bed, before having the best sleep she had ever experienced. Life had been a series of trials and tribulations, but one thing was for certain: she might have been a teacher, but she still had a lot to learn, and as she ran her hands over her belly, still feeling full of cum, she knew that she would enjoy every moment of it. Sexual liberation had come late, but it was better late than never.


End file.
